Modern communication needs have grown to the point that multiple communication outlets frequently need to be located in close proximity, at the same customer premises, in order to service multiple devices including modems, telephones and facsimile machines. It is undesirable to clutter a wall with many individual outlets, each serving a separate device. Furthermore, when multiple outlets are brought together within the same apparatus, it is generally quite difficult to make the needed wiring connections in a convenient manner. Imagine, for example, a conventional wall plate (typically 23/4.times.41/2 inches) having six communication outlets, and each outlet having eight wires. Combining known communication outlets would require a substantially larger wall plate and/or lead to an uncontrolled maze of wires where the premises wiring is connected.
One known communication outlet is AT&T's 42-type connecting block which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,505. This patent discloses an electrical connector having an input jack for receiving a modular plug, and screw-down terminals for receiving wires whose ends have been stripped of insulation. The input jack is also electrically connected to the screw-down terminals through snap-on connectors. While 42-type connecting blocks perform their intended function in an acceptable manner, a more compact connector is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,633 discloses a Wiring Module for Telephone Jack for use in connection with a wall plate. The wiring module includes a metallic lead frame having a plurality of conductors that function as spring contacts, at one end of the lead frame, after insertion into an associated jack frame. Free-standing, electrical connecting terminals are connected to the conductors at the other end of the lead frame. The conductors of the lead frame fan out as they extend toward the connecting terminals. Nevertheless, these terminals are so close together that considerable dexterity is required for making connections by hand. Furthermore, although this wiring module achieves a degree of compactness, it appears that the associated wall plate can accept a maximum of only two modular jacks before a second wall plate is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,564 discloses a Wall Mounted Connecting Block in which the conductors of a metallic lead frame are shaped as insulation-displacing connectors, at one end of the lead frame, and function as connecting terminals to facilitate making electrical connections by hand. The entire assembly is suited for wall mounting; but unfortunately, a single modular jack fills the entire available space of a conventional wall outlet.
It continues to be a problem in the design of electrical connectors to combine compactness with convenience in making electrical connections by hand. Although such attributes are generally incompatible, they remain highly desirable.